Single Parenting
by Peggie
Summary: Being a parent is hard being a single parent is very hard.


Single Parenting

Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright.

Single Parenting

By

Peggie

Alfred glanced at the bedside clock eight thirty. He had overslept, but were as he would normally now be rushing to catch up with himself he just sighed heavily and laid back wondering if he could get another hours sleep in before he had to get Bruce up, after all it was Saturday! His sense of duty, which would have normally prevented this kind of slovenly behaviour, was seriously impeded by a bad cold. There were some major draw backs to being a single parent to a nine year old, one of them being you had to be there 365 day a year no matter how you felt. Children were the worst type of bosses they always expected one hundred percent from you. 

After five minutes more rest Alfred sat up. His head felt terrible, the last time he'd felt like this had been the day after his brother's stag party. He climbed out of bed and shivered. What had happened to the heating, he placed his hand on the radiator only to pull it away sharply as the red hot metal nearly burnt his hand. He then pressed the hand to his forehead only to discover it felt hot and damp. 

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light over the mirror. A pale faced zombie with flush cheeks and red eyes was looking back at him. Leaning heavily on the wash basin he pulled out his tongue and looked at the disgustingly furred object. Yep, he was ill, in any other job he would be now calling his employer to explain he would be taking a few days off. But this wasn't any other job.

"Pennyworth, you should be in bed!" he muttered as he stepped into the shower. Twenty minutes later he was dressed ready to start another day as butler to Wayne Manor and surrogate father to its young owner. There was one blessed relief on the horizon, even though it was Saturday Bruce would be going to school. There was an activities day planned for the boys and their parents. Luckily Dr Leslie had asked if she could take Bruce along to it. Although he knew she would enjoy the day he also knew this was part of her program of helping him cope with being Bruce's main 'care giver', a term he detested. He considered himself to be the boy's parental figure. His dearest wish was to be allowed to adopt the boy.

Alfred had to admit he did need support to look after the lad. It wasn't that Bruce was a difficult or demanding child. But he was a needy one, the psychological damage caused by witnessing his parents murders had left him in need of extra care and love. It was hard to be everything the boy needed without help, he'd found that out the hard way. Now Leslie provided that help. Twice a week, after work, she visited the Manor . This gave Alfred the chance to talk to someone. He could take an hour off when Leslie came, a luxury he normally didn't get. Although things were better now Bruce was attending school two days a week. Leslie also came to visit one Saturday a month to allow Alfred a day off. She and Bruce would spend the day playing games and generally enjoying themselves. Alfred had often spent a happy hour sat in the window of his room watching his young charge and the Doctor playing hide and seek in the grounds. Thank goodness today was her day to visit.

Alfred knocked gently on the door of Bruce's room before entering. As usual the bedclothes were a tangled mess. The boy looked up "Morning Alfred!" he muttered as he headed for the bathroom. 

Alfred followed him in and set the shower running while the boy brushed his teeth. He then went to set the boys clothes out and tidy the room. He felt terrible, "I'll be in the kitchen Master Bruce" he called. 

He made the boy some oat meal and French toast He didn't think he could face cooking a full fried breakfast this morning, he certainly didn't feel like eating anything. He mixed some honey and lemon in hot water and went to find a couple of aspirins.

Bruce was looking at Alfred with concern. "Are you ok?" he asked fretfully.

"Just a slight chill young man, nothing to worry about. So what will be happening today?" he asked using every acting skill he possessed to hide how ill felt from the boy. After losing his parents less than a year ago he was constantly worried about losing others he loved.

"Well, there's going to be a picnic, and games, card and model making, archery and lots of other things. My teacher Mrs Smith, asked if I could help her run the card making class. She says I am the best artist in the school."

Alfred was pleased that the boy's teacher was going out of her way to help Bruce. Since starting back at school he was much more settled. He now had something else to focus his mind on.

"That sounds great, just make sure you stand behind Dr Leslie if she's got a bow and arrow in her hand though." Alfred was pleased to see the young man smile faintly at his remark.

The shrill sound of the telephone made Alfred wince. Who would be calling at this time? "Wayne Manor he managed to say in an approximately normal voice. His heart sank when he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Alfred, it's Maggie from the clinic, I am calling on Leslie's behalf. She so sorry Alfred, but she won't be able to have Bruce today. She's been up all night with a difficult confinement and the mother has only just given birth. They are both doing fine, but now the doctor needs to sleep."

Bruce saw Alfred's face fall. Noticing the boy was looking at him he smiled. "Never mind Maggie," he managed to croak, "I was kind of looking forward to taking Bruce out myself."

"Alfred, are you OK." Maggie inquired. "You sound kind of strange." 

Taking a quick drink of his honey and lemon he said, "Yes, of course. Thank Dr Leslie for letting me know. Tell her not to worry I'll take Bruce to the school."

Alfred replaced the receiver then after a moment picked it up again and ordered a cab. At Bruce's inquiring look he said "It's best not to drive when a little under the weather. Right young man you run off and get your coat while I get things here cleared up and change my jacket." 

When Bruce had left Alfred took two more aspirin and made another honey and lemon drink. Come on Pennyworth stiff upper lip. There's no one else, so get on with it.

Bruce was sat next to Alfred in the back of the cab. He was looking forward to helping Mrs Smith, of all the teacher in the school she was the nicest. 

They arrived at the school and entered into the large main hall. Students were quickly sent to there assigned areas and parents were issued with task sheets. Mrs Granger the head masters wife swiftly dealt with any parents not willing to participate. A less than quiet lecture on the value of parental involvement in your child's education had even the most reluctant member of Gotham society willing to take turns at serving refreshment or clay model making. Alfred had been stood in the line long enough to figure out arguing was going to be a waste of valuable energy. He ticked the boxes for card making, archery and car park duty. Mrs Granger looked at the sheets then smiled up at the man stood in front of her. That smile evaporated and was replaced by a look of concern. She called over a young woman to take her place and led Alfred into the staff common room. "I don't think you should be here Mr Pennyworth, you look dreadful."

"I am afraid it was unavoidable Mrs Granger, Master Bruce needed to come and there was no one else who could bring him. But don't worry I doubt I am infectious, this is the fourth day of my cold!" 

"Oh, that wasn't what was bothering me, it's you I am concerned about. How are you managing being on your own with Bruce, while you're ill."

Alfred became defensive, he was used to dealing with the trustees of the Wayne fortune. A group of prominent businessmen and bankers who's job it was to oversee Bruce's upbringing. The only problem was they failed to understand that the boy needed love and stability in his life just as much as he needed a well managed portfolio. They constantly reminded Alfred of his position as employee and refused to let him take a more official role in the boy's life. As far as Alfred was concerned he was Bruce's parent, after all there was no one else willing or able to take on the role. He had swallowed his pride more than once for the boy's sake.

"I don't let my being under the weather effect the level of care I give Master Bruce." Alfred replied stiffly.

Mrs Granger smiled, "I don't expect you do! I've always found good single parents are acutely aware of the extra burden they have to bear. And most bear it well and without regret. In fact most give a better level of care to their charges than two parent families do."

Alfred was looking at the woman quizzically. 

"I believe there are two definition of being a parent, Mr Pennyworth. There is the legal one and the real one. Unfortunately most people think the former is the most important. The legal definition is you are one of the two people who actively engage in conceiving a child. My husband and I have our own definition, based on thirty-seven years of teaching and caring for boys, which is, a parent is the person who loves and nurtures their charges. You are, Bruce's parent Mr Pennyworth, as far as my husband and I are concerned."

Alfred blinked unsure what to say. "I am sorry for my abrupt manner Mrs Granger."

The woman smiled, "I don't suppose your position is an easy one." At Alfred's puzzled look she said. "We have had the Wayne trustees requesting that we keep a close eye on Bruce and make a full report of any suspicions of neglect or abuse."

Alfred look shocked "Abuse, neglect! What do they think I am?"

"I don't know Mr Pennyworth, I only know what Bruce's teacher, my husband and I think. Which is that you have proved yourself to be a first class parent. You obviously love the boy and he loves you. The fact that, despite being ill, you are here today confirms that. In fact you have proved yourself to be a better father than the man who requested that we keep a close eye on Bruce. He, could not be bothered to come today! I believe had an important round of golf that couldn't be rescheduled. He also finds it difficult to make time sign his sons report cards."

Alfred did not ask who had requested the report, frankly he was past caring. At the present minute all he wanted to do was sit down.

"Come with me." Mrs Granger led Alfred to a room off the staff hallway. It was obviously the school infirmary. "Why don't you have a lie down here for a couple of hours, Mr Pennyworth. I'll tell Bruce that you are helping to look after someone, in the infirmary and cannot be disturbed." She smiled at the man. "I'll arrange for Bruce to be looked after at the picnic. You get some rest."

Gratefully Alfred agreed. He was asleep seconds after lying down. A quiet knock on the door woke him up. Looking at his watch he saw he'd been asleep for nearly three hours. Getting up he unlocked the door. He expected to see Mrs Granger, instead Dr Leslie was stood outside the door with a cup of tea and a bottle of aspirins. 

"Alfred, why didn't you tell me you were ill? When Maggie said you sounded unwell I was worried. Then when Veronica Granger called and asked if I could come and look after Bruce at the picnic, because you had been taken ill, I felt terrible." She placed a cool hand on his forehead and her eyes narrowed. "Mister Pennyworth, you have a fever and should be at home in bed, with your own personal doctor and her young assistant looking after you." 

"But Dr Leslie, you're far too busy to be bothering with me, it's only a cold."

She smiled at her friend, he really didn't understand how much he meant to her. Over the last few months she had grown to love the tall, quietly spoken man, who had given up so much to care for Bruce. "Nonsense Alfred, I've always got time for you and Bruce. And if I haven't then I'll make time. I won't let you down again, promise."


End file.
